


Welcome Home I guess

by inkinmyheartandonthepage



Series: We Forgot Peter [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Peter Parker, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Irondad, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Peter Parker Cries, Peter Parker is Trying His Best, Peter Parker kicks ass, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, Steve Rogers is sorry, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26100265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkinmyheartandonthepage/pseuds/inkinmyheartandonthepage
Summary: Tony Stark had made it possible. Spent endless hours, sleepless nights and caffeine induced days to bring the Rogues home and here they were. However there is one thing he forgot to do. Tell Peter.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: We Forgot Peter [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891810
Comments: 75
Kudos: 2178
Collections: Irondad and Spiderson 🕷





	Welcome Home I guess

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! 
> 
> I'm so glad so many of you are enjoying this series! Thank you you all so much for the awesome support you are giving me! I hope you enjoy the next installment. Don't forget if you have any ideas, feel free to message me! I'd love to include them. 
> 
> Apologies for any mistakes and I hope you enjoy.

“Hey FRIDAY,” Peter beamed as he all but skipped into the compound one Saturday morning. His backpack slung over one shoulder, phone in his other hand as he gave the compound his usual look around, taking in the magnificent building that never failed to make his stomach swoop.

“Hello Peter,” FRIDAY greeted him warmly. “It is good to see you again. Did you enjoy your school camp?”

“It was okay,” Peter shrugged.

His class had their annual school camp for the past week, spending time out in the wilderness learning skills that you couldn’t get in a classroom. The camp in itself had been fun; Peter got to share a cabin with Ned and the food hadn’t been too bad. Flash had tried to make him the butt of every joke and while the kids around him laughed he still managed to have fun. Besides MJ made up for it when she tipped Flash’s canoe, spending him sprawling in the lake and he emerged wrapped in lake gunk and a frog in his hair.

The week had managed to both drag and fly by and when Friday rolled around, Peter was happy to be back on the bus heading home to Queens. He had missed May, who had greeted him with a big hug and a number five sandwich squished down really flat. He had also missed Mr. Stark.

Before Peter had left for camp, he had noticed that Mr. Stark had seemed a little more stressed than usual. They still had their weekly lab sessions, but Peter had noticed that the man was a little more reserved, dark circles under his eyes. Colonel Rhodes had been around more often, joining Peter and Tony in their lab time which Peter thoroughly enjoyed. He liked the colonel, enjoyed watching him banter with Mr. Stark and the genuine smile Mr. Stark wore around his oldest friend.

Peter had asked on their last lab session before he went on camp if everything was okay, but Mr. Stark had waved his concern off and told him that everything was fine. Peter didn’t really believe him but didn’t want to push his mentor. Ever since The Vulture Incident (and Ned had deemed that it deserved capitals because it was _so badass_ ) Peter had grown closer to his mentor and didn’t want to do anything that jeopardized their new relationship. So, Peter had left it and promised to see Tony on Saturday when he returned from camp.

“Is Mr. Stark already in the lab?” Peter asked, already heading in that direction.

“Boss is in the training gym,” FRIDAY announced.

“Really?” Peter paused mid-step. “What’s he doing in there?”

“He is there with Platypus, Captain America, Sam Wilson and Natasha Romanov,” FRIDAY said. “Would you like me to inform Boss you have arrived?”

A cold chill had worked down Peter’s spine and he had already slipped his backpack off, unzipping it to pull out his suit. “NO! Don’t warn him.”

Peter had no idea _why_ the Rogues had decided to show up at the compound now after being on the run for nearly over a year but there was no way he was going to let Captain America have another go at Mr. Stark. Peter had failed once when he let Captain America get the best of him, but he wouldn’t allow the man or his goonies another chance at hurting Mr. Stark or Colonel Rhodes.

He stripped out of his clothes as fast as he could, donning his suit before webbing his backpack to the wall out of instinct. Then Peter was sprinting through the compound to get the training gym.

“Don’t worry, Mr. Stark and Colonel Rhodes, I’m coming,” Peter whispered to himself as he ran.

* * *

It felt familiar to be back in the training gym at the compound with Steve, Sam and Natasha but Tony knew it wasn’t the same. They were trying though and that was all that mattered. On Monday the official pardon for the media dubbed ‘Rogues’ had come through which meant that by Tuesday they were back at the Compound, like the last year had never happened. 

There was still tension in the air, polite conversation and carefully chosen words so not to set one another off. Natasha hadn’t let that go on for long and had gotten them all together to clear the air. While their relationships had not been repaired in a single afternoon, it was a start. Clint and Scott had returned to their families while Bucky had remained at Wakanda for the time being to give himself and Tony the time to adjust.

They had managed to survive the week with one another, and Steve had suggested that they head down to the training gym for the first time since they had returned. Wanda and Vision had declined, opting to go for a walk around the compound instead.

“Tony?” Steve asked when they had finished warming up. “Do you think we could do some sparring?”

Tony knew what Steve was really asking. Taking a deep breath and centering himself, shaking away the unease that threatened to take over, Tony nodded.

“Sure, let’s do it,” Tony said and as pleased that his voice didn’t shake.

They started off with some light moves, feeling each other out and gaging one another, looking for any signs of distress or hidden anger. They slowly got bolder with their moves (Steve letting Tony make the first move which didn’t go unnoticed by the genius), striking a little harder, a little faster, dodging, kicking –

Tony saw a flash of red and blue before suddenly Steve was flying through the air with a shout and he hit the concrete wall behind him with such force he left a crack. He slumped to the ground, arm coming up to cradle his chest.

The room froze, blinking in shock.

Tony heard the familiar _thwip_ and could only stare, jaw dropping, as suddenly Steve’s shield went flying through the air and the blonde super solider only just managed to slouch down just before the shield embedded itself in the wall behind him.

“Steve, you okay?” Sam rushed over to the solider, helping him to his feet.

“Fine,” Steve grunted as he stood. He turned to look at his shield in the wall before turning to look back at who had attacked him.

Tony could only stare at Peter’s back, decked out in his Spider-Man suit and his shoulder’s so tense that Tony could see the muscles twitching. He opened his mouth the ask where the kid had come from when Peter was flinging a handout, gaze never leaving Steve or Sam.

“Take one more step towards Colonel Rhodes and I will web you up, Miss Black Widow,” Peter growled.

Turning his head, Tony saw that Natasha had started moving towards Rhodey, but she paused before slowly taking a step back.

“Colonel Rhodes, Sir. Are you okay?” Peter asked.

Rhodey, who had been working on some leg presses with the aid of his braces, looked between the group before settling on Peter. A smile flickered at his lips. “I’m fine, Spidey.”

Peter nodded but didn’t remove his aim at Natasha.

“Spider-Man, right?” Steve asked, wincing as he straightened but put his hand up in the gesture of surrender. “Queens?”

“Back off, Captain America,” Peter growled.

Tony saw the moment Sam tensed, ready to move but so did Peter.

With quick movement, Peter had shot a web at Sam’s feet, yanking him _hard_ and the man hit the ground with a loud thwack before Peter shot more webs, sticking him to the floor.

“Oh, come on,” Sam growled, struggling with the webs. “What the hell man?!”

“Whoa! Spiderling, stand down,” Tony said, brain suddenly catching up to the situation. He moved forward, planting a hand on Peter’s tense shoulder.

“Don’t worry Mr. Stark, I can take them,” Peter said. “I’m ready this time. Captain A-hole won’t lay a hand on you.”

Sudden understanding washed over Tony and he gripped Peter’s shoulder tightly, trying to pull him back but Peter wouldn’t budge.

“Spider-Man,” Steve’s body flinched, taking a step backwards, guilt and regret in his eyes as he looked too Tony. “I –“

Peter lashed out, a string of web hitting Steve right across the mouth, making the soldiers eyes widen with surprise. He was smart enough not to reach up and try to remove the webbing, simply keeping his hands where Peter could see them.

“Come to finish off the job?” Peter snapped. “You think you can come in here and _attack_ Mr. Stark in his own home?! That he wouldn’t be protected? There’s no airport carrier to drop on me now, Captain.”

Something warm flooded through Tony’s chest, nearly knocking him breathless, as he took in the protective stance Peter had taken up in front of him, body angled so he could keep an eye on Rhodey too.

“Spiderling, they were invited,” Tony said quickly before the kid could throw down any more webs. “They’re not here to hurt us.”

“What?” Peter tensed further but didn’t look away from Steve.

“Ahh shit, Spidey, I didn’t think,” Tony groaned, remembering that Peter was on camp and wouldn’t have heard the news of the Rogues return despite it being played on every news station. “You wouldn’t have heard. They were pardoned. I finished working with the accords and they’ve signed.”

“They signed the accords?” Peter asked, sounding dubious.

“Yeah, Spiderling, they signed,” Tony assured him. He waited for Peter’s shoulders to relax but they didn’t.

“He shoved his shield through your _chest_ Mr. Stark. He nearly killed you,” Peter growled. “I won’t let him try again.”

Tony went cold, breathing catching in his chest. “How do you know that? I never told you that.”

Peter didn’t answer.

“Did you hack FRIDAY?” Tony frowned, trying to get Peter to turn around but the kid refused to budge.

“No,” Peter huffed. There was beat of silence. “Technically it was Karen.”

Tony sighed, hand coming up to pinch the bridge of his nose. He didn’t know whether to be proud or furious. He heard Rhodey snort and he glared at his best friend.

“Spidey,” Tony growled.

“I asked Karen to ask FRIDAY what happened because I knew there was _something_ , but you didn’t tell me and there was no code to stop FRIDAY from telling Karen. So technically we didn’t hack anything,” Peter rambled.

“FRIDAY,” Tony groaned.

“Sorry Boss,” FRIDAY said. “There is nothing in my programming that stops me from talking to Karen about anything.”

“That’s going to change,” Tony huffed. “Spidey –“

“He hurt you!” Peter yelled and Tony was horrified to hear tears in the kid’s voice. “He nearly killed you in Siberia.”

Steve flinched, head bowing.

“Alright, come on,” Tony said, gripping Peter’s arm and tugging him firmly. “We need to chat.”

“I’m not leaving Colonel Rhodes alone with them,” Peter huffed.

“Then Rhodey can come too,” Tony said. “Come on platypus.”

Rhodey got to his feet, braces whirring as he crossed the silent gym and to the door. It was only until Rhodey was out the door did Peter allowed Tony to tug him away. They stumbled into the hallway, walking a few paces away because Peter looked tempted to web the door shut so the Rogues wouldn’t be able to escape.

“Peter,” Tony suddenly stopped, whirling around to face Peter and put his hands on his shoulders. “I’m sorry. With everything that happened this week – I forgot to warn you.”

“What are they doing _here_ ,” Peter asked, voice wobbling under the mask “They hurt you both!”

“Oh Pete,” Tony said, gently reaching out and slipped the mask off Peter’s face.

Just as he expected, Peter eyes were red, and his cheeks were stained with tears. With his knuckle, Tony gently wiped the fresh tear that rolled down Peter’s cheek, throat catching as Peter’s breath hitched with a supressed sob.

“He _left_ you there,” Peter hiccupped as spoke.

“I know,” Tony said heavily. “Look, it’s complicated –“

Peter groaned, tilting his head back but didn’t leave Tony’s gentle grip. “Adults _always_ say that.”

“We do,” Rhodey agreed with a smirk. “But this whole thing got way out of hand, on both sides. Mistakes were made by us all. There is a lot that led up to this moment.”

“And you ended up hurt,” Peter snapped, and he turned to glare over his shoulder.

Tony gently caught Peter’s chin again and steered his face until they were eye to eye again. “I know, but Rhodey and I are both okay.”

“But you could not have been,” Peter whispered.

“But we are,” Tony said firmly. “We’ve talked about everything that happened and we’re moving forward, as a team. I’m so sorry that I forgot to warn you. I really am. I promise I won’t ever do that to you again.”

“M’ not an Avenger,” Peter mumbled. “I get why you didn’t tell me.”

“No, Pete,” Tony said firmly. “You’re better. I’m really sorry. I was going to tell you. I promise.”

Peter nodded, giving a sniff but he leaned into Tony’s touch. “M’ not apologizing to Captain America.”

“I thought it was Captain A-hole?” Rhodey grinned.

Tony snorted as Peter’s cheeks turned pink.

“You don’t have to,” Tony said. “He understands. And Peter, thanks for protecting us. For having our back.”

Peter lifted his head and stared Tony in the eye, face serious and eyes alight with fire. “I will _always_ have your back.”

Tony swallowed at the sudden emotion that built up in his throat and he squeezed Peter’s shoulder tightly. He didn’t deserve Peter and he wasn’t sure how he got to be so lucky to have him in his life. “Thanks kid.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy reading :)


End file.
